


[Podfic of] Queen of Nothing

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Genderswap, Het, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, always-a-girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna couldn't make it work with Lisa and left with Cas when he showed up in Indiana. Now she's got a thousand empty spaces where Sam should be and Cas has a thousand more where Heaven should be, but the job is the job and the road is the road and they're in it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Queen of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen of Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539044) by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/DC/Queen%20of%20Nothing.mp3) (48.45 MB) ||| [M4B](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/DC/Queen%20of%20Nothing.m4b) (50.7 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:45:14

**Streaming:**  



End file.
